


Dee gets a reward.

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Dennis gives his sister a reward for escaping his room.Take place after 13x02 The gang escapes





	Dee gets a reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after watching the episode and hearing Dennis said "Clever girl" to Dee with that expression I had to wrote something about them. It's good to see their twisted relationship is there with that weird tension.

It's Dennis the one who decides to take care of her; he even says he's going to be her carer as long as she needs help. The gang doesn't say anything; they're too relieved to think that is a weird gesture coming from Dennis. So when Dee goes home, Dennis has prepared everything for his stay at her apartment. Everything seems normal between them, too normal for Dee who doesn't trust her sibling. Even if she's happy for having him being concerned about her, Dee doesn't forget why she is like that in first place.

For days Dennis helps her with her arm and her other injuries. He doesn't say anything humiliating to her, only when the gang is paying her a visit. But the rest of the time he's nice and remains quiet, something Dee hates. However, she doesn't say anything since she's afraid that could break the weird peace they're having. Therefore Dee enjoys his brother's assistance till the doctor tells her she's almost completely fine. She needs to rest still but her arm is healed as her other injuries; no brusque movements or efforts, not coming back to work yet but apart from that she can go back having a normal life.

The moment they arrive home she knows everything will go back to normal. So Dee prepares herself to her brother's mocking. But that never happens. The first thing Dennis does when they close the door is embracing her. Dee is about to push him when he speaks.

"Clever girl." Dee can feel his smile against her ear. "You're the only one who has escaped." He adds and Dee feels so proud of herself like the first night at the hospital because she's a clever girl. "But clever girls are never safe." Dee should be scared but she's not for some reason. It looks like he's threatening her but he's not; his voice is too soft and kind to be a threat. "You're clumsy Dee, you should have known better."  And she knew but she wanted so hard to impress him.

After months of being without him, Dee was scared things between them would have change. So she tried to impress him to make him realize he needed her. Dee knows Dennis too well and she should have figured it out Dennis would do something first to remember her who she belongs to and no the other way around.

"Clever, clever girl." He repeats before kissing her. "This is your reward." And Dee should have pushed him now. What Dennis is doing to her is gross and disgusting... at least it should have felt like that. However, Dee is enjoying the kiss. It is a fucking reward from her brother and it tastes like victory to Dee. She had outsmarted Dennis in that twisted game and this is her reward for being Dennis' clever girl.

Dennis' hands travel around her back till one of them goes inside her t-shirt. Dee moans in surprise when Dennis is pulling her bra to be able to touch her nipple. Dee allows him to do whatever he wants. So after some minutes she's on her bed almost completely naked with Dennis sitting astride over her with a smile. This should disgust her but it feels so damn nice and hot. Dee is smiling at him too.

"Sweet Dee. My sweet Dee..." He whispers on her ear. "You did so well... but you worried me." He says and his voice changes; suddenly he sounds a bit mad. "You could have died." He sounds menacing. "You can't leave me sis." And the way he says those words, sounds like she fell from the window on purpose. Of course Dennis would make her fall about him. Of fucking course he would see himself as the victim, but Dee doesn't care. She loves this. Dennis has been worried about her and that's all Dee needs to be happy. This is so twisted but Dee can’t help herself. "Don't do something like that. Ever."

"Don't fucking lock me again." She says back. And Dee can see in his eyes he will do it again. He's enjoying this too much to lose the opportunity of doing it again. Maybe he won't make her escape again through the window; but who they are trying to lie to; Dennis will put her in danger again. He's too intense and aggressive to not to. However, he can let the window open next time. That's something her fucked up brother can do.

Dennis' fingers move her panties and go inside her. "Do you like it?" Dee nods with her head and open her legs a little bit more. Dennis bites her lower lips slowly and making sure he hurts Dee, there is no blood but probably she will have a mark next day and she will have to say to the rest it was one of her injuries from the fall. Dennis is hard and ready to fuck her.

He moves and the top of his dick is between his sister's legs. His mouth goes to her nipples and his tongue plays with them while he goes inside her at the same time. Dee's fingers grab his arms and Dennis is sure he will find the mark of her nails on his skin. Dennis licks his lips and goes completely inside her. Dee is surprisingly tight and Dennis loves it.  Dee only could be perfect for him.

"This is your reward sis." He says. "Do you want more?" Dennis asks and looks at her sister's blue eyes. They're shining with pleasure.

"Yes." It's all she says but Dennis wants more.

"Come on Dee. You can do better." He moves slightly and her sister's body trembles under him.

"Just move." She almost shouts.

"Put more interest sis."

"Goddamn it Dennis! Move. Just move and fuck me." She sounds impatient and Dennis knows he could tease her more but this is a reward and he feels generous. So he moves inside her. He goes out really slow and feels the way Dee tenses at every inch. Dennis goes inside as slowly as before. "Fuck me Dennis." Dee insists and kisses him. "Harder.” Dee's voice is usually too high and disgusting but this time Dennis must admit was rough and hot. And he wants to keep hearing that voice while fucking his sister, so he moves in a pace he knows will frustrate Dee. He wants to keep her complaining. Dennis wants to hear his sis say harder, faster and more with that voice. And Dee does exactly as he wants and she complains, oh god... she complains.

Dee knows what her brother wants and she gives it to him. And Dennis keeps moving in a really slow pace, he goes in and out so fucking slow and drives her so crazy. Dennis kisses her between thrusts. His lips suck hers, and Dee is aware next day she will have more bruises but she doesn’t care. Dennis bites her too. Dennis finds the cuts that are not completely heal and he bites them till he tastes her blood. Dennis licks the blood and abandons her mouth. His tongue travels through her neck to her collarbone. He bites her skin, his teeth digging in her sister’s skin. Dennis wants to see her with more bruises. The gang will never know those marks were not from the accident. The rest of the gang will never realize sweet Dee never had some bruises and cut after the accident. And Dennis loves that fact. They will be the only two people in the room who will know why her injuries aren’t healed yet.

Dennis stops for one moment. “Do you want more?” He teases her because it’s clear she wants more.

“Of fucking course Dennis!” She says breathless. “I want more.” Dee says with no breath. Dennis can feel her body trembling under him. She is at her limit and he likes that. “This is my reward... Give it to me.” Dee sounds eager which makes Dennis’s dick twitch inside her. He gives another long kiss before changing the rhythm of his thrust. Suddenly Dennis is fucking her fast and as hard as possible. He wants to hear her scream. Dennis wants to hear her scream his name. Dee’s nails go under his skin, his sister’s nails are going to be the mark Dennis will look at the next days before he prepares something special for her. Dee’s legs go around his waist which facilitates his movements. All her body shudders and his name echoes in the room when she cums but Dennis doesn’t stop. His rhythm is frantic and Dennis enjoys the way her sister is trembling under him, Dennis is not going to give her one second to catch her breath or recompose herself. So he keeps moving, his thrust as deep as possible. His body is burning and his dick is twitching with anticipation. He’s about to come. He can feel a fire spreading through his veins. The electricity travelling through his spine till he can’t hold it anymore.

Dennis cums inside his sister. His semen is dripping from her pussy but he doesn’t care. That is her sister’s fucking problem. He lets his body fell over his sister and hears a groan. That has probably hurt Dee. Dennis smiles and after some second he puts himself next to her. Her blue eyes are shining and that is something he wants to see again. They don’t say anything for several minutes. Dee must be exhausted and slightly in pain after this. Dennis looks carefully her swollen lips before kissing her to clean her blood.

“Did you like the reward sis?” It’s obvious the little bitch has enjoyed this. “We could make another escape room if you want to.” Dennis suggests. “Prove what a clever girl you are.” Dee doesn’t say anything but it doesn’t matter because Dennis is going to prepare one for her no matter what she says. Dee has loved the reward so what the point is in waiting for her answer when he knows what she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
